


Mousewhisker's Ballad - Warrior Cats AU

by Barnashunter12



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, F/M, Warrior Cats AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnashunter12/pseuds/Barnashunter12
Summary: After Mousekit becomes a warrior, he meets a apprentice named Minnowpaw. They become friends, meeting at gatherings. But are they really just friends, or is there something between them?
Relationships: Brackenfur/Sorreltail (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Minnowtail/Mousewhisker (Warriors), Rowanclaw/Tawnypelt (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As firestar sleeps, he gets another prophecy. How will he react?

\-- Prologue --

Firestar dreamt about catching a mice in a field, Ravenpaw and Graystripe on his side. While he was running, Graystripe and Ravenpaw vanished, and He realized he was walking into a field of stars. A cat that the orange tom knew too well. " Bluestar? Is that.. You? "  
" Yes, Yes. Come here, young leader. I have something to say. " Firestar walked over to her.  
" White will be the color of destruction! Spots will aide in it! You must beware, Firestar! " Bluestar would yell. Firestar put her paw out to the gray shecat, but she was slipping away. 

Firestar opened his eyes. " Sandstorm must be out of the den already. " As he walked out, he ate from the fresh kill pile.  
" Wahoo! " Firestar turned to see Hazelkit, Berrykit, and Mousekit running out of the den. " Kits. Don't destroy the fresh kill pile. "  
As Hazelkit and Berrykit walked away, his stub in the air, Mousekit snarled at the leader. " You never let us play! " As Mousekit's green eyes were in rage, Firestar would walk back into his den.

" Is Mousekit the evil? "


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mousepaw is hunting for his clan, desperate to find prey, but makes a deadly mistake.

\----Chapter 1 --

Mousepaw opened his green eyes, yawning. Outside, he heard Brambleclaw yelling for him. " Mousepaw. Get out here. "  
" Fine. " The gray/white tom called out. He turned to see if Berrypaw was there, and he was. Berrypaw was going to be Brambleclaw's apprentice, but after his tail was ripped off, he took Mousepaw instead. Berrypaw had been very awkward after that, and him and Hazelpaw helped his brother almost every day. He prodded Berrypaw until he woke up, then he ran outside of the apprentice den. " Finally, you're here. We are heading to the Shadowclan border with Spiderleg and Cloudtail.  
" Alright! Lets go! " As the deputy shouldered out of the den, Mousepaw followed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Mousepaw dug into the ground, burying the squirrel. They had found nothing at the border, so the patrol had split up to hunt. Mousepaw turned around, seeing a water vole. *I have to catch it... We need more prey!* Mousepaw slid out his claws, and started to chase it. It started to run and run, and Mousepaw tripped over multiple branches but used his sight to find it. After he had stopped, the tom spotted the vole near the Lake. *It's so big..... I have to hope it doesn't run in.* He flattened against the ground and put his tail down, the only movement was his long whiskers and his paws. Then Mousepaw leapt for it. The vole noticed Mousepaw's growling sound, and it ran into the lake, in the shallow water. *I'm going to catch it!* Mousepaw leaped again, looking down at the vole. While jumping, Mousepaw realized that the vole wasn't on shallow ground... It was in the deep lake! As Mousepaw would leap in, he would try to swim against the waves, but he could only keep his head out, letting out loud wails. *Great Starclan, I'm going to drown!*


	3. allegiences ((RE UPLOAD))

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan  
Leader:  
Firestar  
Deputy:  
Brambleclaw  
Apprentice, Mousepaw  
Medicine cat:  
Leafpool  
Warriors  
\-------  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom  
Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Berrypaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom  
Queens  
\------  
Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit  
Elders  
\-----  
Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat  
Apprentices  
\----------  
Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadowclan  
Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat  
Medicine cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom  
Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot-black tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat  
Apprentices: Ivypaw-N/A*

Owlpaw-N/A*  
Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Windclan  
Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat  
Medicine cat(s): Barkface-short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw  
Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom  
Apprentice, Harepaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat  
Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat  
Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws  
Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-N/A*

Harepaw-N/A*

Heatherpaw-N/A*

Breezepaw-N/A*  
Elders: Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Riverclan

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Dapplepaw  
Medicine cat(s): Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw  
Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly and ice-blue eyes.

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentices: Dapplepaw-N/A*

Willowpaw-N/A*

Minnowpaw-N/A*

Pouncepaw-N/A*

Pebblepaw-N/A*  
Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat  
Elders: Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! This is my first writing piece, leave any comments~


End file.
